1. Field
Body cleansing compositions. More specifically, skin cleansing compositions.
2. Background
There are a wide variety of products on the market for cleaning and moisturizing, for example, skin on a user's body. Body cleansers include cleaning agents which are typically chemicals intended to remove dirt, oil, dead skin cells and other types of pollutants from the skin and/or hair. Such chemicals may include detergents and/or surfactants such as Sodium Lauryl Sulphate (SLS) or Sodium Laureth Sulphate (SLES). When applied to the skin and/or hair in combination with water, the cleansers provide a lathering effect. Many consumers associate lathering with cleaning therefore many cleansers include surfactants with strong lathering properties. These chemical cleaning agents, however, also strip the skin and hair of natural oils and moisture during the cleaning process.